


Harsh Winters and Lullabies

by SweetAndLegendary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But it's all good trust me, Death Threats, F/M, Flashback to when reader was a child, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Romance, Some angst, Violence, Winter, but reader makes it better ~, cruelty towards Tyrion, dont hate me for the angst, its winter, so it's not a good time for babies, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndLegendary/pseuds/SweetAndLegendary
Summary: The Lannister twins finally parted ways. Jaime fell in love with you, the woman he knew ever since a child. However he knows very well what harm would come to the woman who dared to take Jaime away from Cersei. So, he left to Casterly Rock with you. Life is perfect there, but Cersei always finds a wicked way to get her revenge...Please enjoy, I'll try to update this as soon as possible





	1. With many moons to go

**Author's Note:**

> I know, first chapter is kinda tiny, but the second will be longer <3

Winter had come finally. It was a harsh one as well. The windows sometimes froze, in some days it was completely impossible to step outside. Everyone had warned that this was not a good time to have children. Many newborns died, sometimes taking their mothers with them. You had not chosen but right in the beginning of said winter you found out you were with child. Of course a flood of worries rushed through your mind. Specially on how to tell Jaime. 

You and him, when the war was more stable, had moved to Casterly Rock. It wasn't his utmost desire but you were above anything else. There you would be completely safe. You and him had become Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock. It was a nice place, you liked it a lot. And for your enjoyment, Jaime liked it too. You two had watched the first snows together, as you both sat in the garden, his arms wrapped around you, you both looked up and smiled at the little flakes. And in that little moment you two shared, winter seemed a warm and sweet thing.

You suspected the child was conceived at least a month ago. As you walked with hesitant steps through the halls of the castle, you still weren't certain of just how to break the news. Winter was in its prime now. Before you could think more on your words you found the door of his studies. He had never been one to read. As he had explained, words and letters just couldn't make sense in his mind. He could read, but it would still be problematic. You knocked on the door, hearing his voice allowing you to go in. 

And so you did, your (hair color) long hair waving at each step. He looked at you with a smile. 

"Came to help me read all these letters?" His warm voice echoed around the room and you chuckled. You usually read them out loud and wrote Jaime's reply. But your smile faded quickly. You weren't there for that.

"No, I am not." You looked at your sweaty palms and then back at him. "I need to speak with you." 

At your serious words and behavior he sat straight in the chair, before getting up, serious. You usually were cheerful, always a smile on your red lips. He walked closer to you and leaned into the desk, sitting on the top of the sturdy desk. 

"You can speak freely, (y/n)." He said green eyes on yours, studying your expression.

"I know we never really discussed this matter, we never sat down and talked but, this just happened-" you said, trying not to gaze at him, hands gesturing at your every word. Your tongue seemed to be rolling around your mouth, afraid to say the words. Still, you proceeded. "And I know it's winter so it's not really the ideal situation, it's a terrible timing really-" 

Jaime looked suddenly surprised. His green eyes were wide, and he looked unsure and completely taken aback. This conversation could only take one end. This speech you were rolling around and about could only end in one way. Before you could continue explaining how inconvenient the 'situation' was Jaime spoke up. 

"You are with child." He stated quietly, looking at you. At his words your eyes widened and met his. You both stood there silent, you awaited a certain reaction, but he gave you another. He chuckled and stood up, hugging you close. You couldn't help but bloom a smile on your lips, closing your eyes in his embrace. As he pulled back your (eye color) eyes stared at his green ones. 

"I suppose I'll love two people now, isn't it right?" He smiled, placing his left hand over your still flat belly. You placed your hands over his and gave a warm chuckle. 

"Or more." You smiled up at him. 

"I can not imagine why you would have so many difficulties to tell me these wonderful news." He said. "It is the second most marvelous thing that has happened to me."

You smirked. "What was the first?" You asked, wrapping you arms around his neck.

"Meeting you." He chuckled and kissed you, both closing their eyes and melting into each others arms. It was wonderful how warm Jaime could make your winter be. You were really glad he accepted the news well, more than well even. Still you had many challenges ahead of you. Not only you, no. Jaime was there every step of the way and that was the one single thing that made you sure everything would be alright.


	2. Thunders

The sun shone very softly. It wasn’t a warm day. Of course not, it was so cold, even if you stood next to the fireplace; your breath would still create little clouds. Jaime had been very glad with the news and you were confident. But now special cares were being given to you. Your dress was now much heavier, due to the thicker fabric. You needed to feel warm at your every moment. You ate plenty to not feel hungry and felt overall comfortable. 

You and Jaime laid in front of fireplace, both your eyes glazing at the flames. He softly caressed your hair while his right arm rested around you. You laid in his embrace, smiling. He was the first to break the silence.

“What do you want? A boy or a girl?” He whispered, gazing still at the fire. 

Your warm body simply gave a lazy shrug. "Whatever the seven decide to bless me with." You up at him, smiling slightly, hand at his cheek. "Would you like a boy? So he'd be strong like his father?" 

But Jaime chuckled and shook his head, looking away. "Wiser than me, I hope." He kissed your forehead. "Although, I would prefer to teach our child to defend themselves. Regardless of gender." He turned more serious, his green eyes now on the white wall. "This world is a cruel one. Whoever comes to attack, they will not care if you are their mother and I am their father." 

You observed him, his expression stern. Your (eye color) eyes slowly travelled towards his golden hand. That had been the price to pay for saving a friend. It took him years to fully go back to a certain level of 'normality' without his right hand. Some people with no quarrel with Jaime simply took away what he most loved doing. He would never be as good with a sword as he was, but like he said, as long as he was better than all the others he would manage. Your frame softly shook when he resumed speaking, you were so deep into your train of thoughts you had momentarily forgotten where you were. 

"It was both a blessing and a curse that that child will be a Lannister. It won't be easy to be the heir of such a heavy burden as a family name." He shook his head slightly, looking now down at you. "Not that I know anything of that matter." He said with his trademark smirk, obviously sarcastic. You chuckled at his words and pressed a kiss on his lip. Then you looked at the book on the table next to the couch you two were dozing off. You softly took it and opened it in the marked page, reading out loud with a soft voice. 

In the huge kitchen of the castle the maids talked to one another. Edayline, a young maid happily arrived to the kitchen. She carried a basket full of dirty plates, and a radiant smile on her lips, her cheeks red. Several maids were cooking diner, others polishing silvers. 

"I think it's certain, Lady (y/n) is really pregnant!" She said excitingly, placing the basket with the familiar clank of dishes sounding through the kitchen. Some younger maids looked excited as well and started mumbling between them. However, one of the eldest, Wielmilda, shook her head, not lifting her head from the potatoes she was peeling. 

"You can all be very happy about the news, but I've seen what happens to mothers and babes who are born in the winter." She said with a stern voice. The whole kitchen when silent. Only Edayline had the courage to speak up.

"Oh surely not all die. I've seen babies being born in the winter and survive." She smiled slightly, taking the plates. 

"I was were long before you even were imagined, girl." Wielmilda stopped her practiced knife and looked at the girl. She looked around. "In these same halls I've seen a mother die. She asked to see the child with her dying breath. Her eyes went dark before she could." The old maid looked around the dead silent room. She sighed and shook her head. "Now I'm not saying our Lady I'll necessarily die, however, don't celebrate too early." She sat down again and resumed her work as did everyone else. 

Edayline sighed and cleaned the dirty dishes, looking down, pondering on the harsh words her boss had just said. She often dreamed that she would meet a Prince Charming one day and have children. So Jaime and (y/n) were the personification of that dream. If you were to... Pass away, the maid wasn't sure Jaime would be able to go on and live. After several deep breaths the girl managed to calm down. You wouldn't. You were strong and would have all the help you'd need. 

Edayline was your maid, she would softly brush your hair, help you get dressed, what ever you needed. As she served you a nice hot cup of tea, she noticed your bright smile. It seemed it glowed even more than it usually did and for that Edayline thanked the seven. 

She left you alone with your husband and you softly got up, cup in your delicate hands, approaching the big windows, watching and hearing the rain pour outside. A thunder made a big flash and the enormous blast it usually was accompanied with, making you take steps back, eyes wide.   
As more followed terror started filling your eyes as you shook. Jaime got up quickly, placing a warm blanket over your shoulder, similar to what he had done at your wedding, and held you. 

"It won't hurt you. You know I'd never allow anything to hurt you." He whispered, his left hand slowly caressing your back. You took a sip of your tea, still a bit nervous. He chuckled and took your hand, moving to your shared bedroom.   
He entered and closed the curtains, as well as the door, and you both laid down on its soft surface. He held you tightly and talked about his day among other things. He was just trying to cover up the noise of the thunders.   
Little after Jaime looked at you and figured he had done a good job, seeing on how you slept tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a time skip of some months! Hope you are liking it :D


	3. The Raven and the Boy

What once was something impossible to tell by an outsider soon became a fairly big baby bump. Four months had passed, nothing much to them. The sun and moon tossed and turned, making the days go by. You tried that the news did not leak to the all of Casterly Rock. However, that soon proved impossible. People saw you and it was obvious you weren’t gaining some more pounds. You walked around the snowy gardens, together with Edayline. 

She wore much less than you, but her cheeks were as red as ever. Her dark hair floated around in the wind as she carried a small basket. It was full of little herbs and leafs she could make use of. You didn’t know much about any type of plants. Edayline had been born and raised in High Garden and somehow, through the spins that fate does, ended up in Casterly Rock. She often complained that the weather in her home town has much warmer, but then again, it was one devilish cold winter. Snow covered most of Westeros. You sat in a log, hood covering your head. Your (eye colour) eyes watched her crouch near a small bush, her gloved hands taking some leafs and smelling carefully. You tilted your head slightly to the right, curious gaze on her. 

“What are you doing exactly, Edayline?” You asked calmly.

“Oh, my Lady-“ She smiled and spared a quick gaze in your direction. “-you see, these little leafs can cure headaches and fevers. It is always useful to have it around.” She shrugged, placing it in the basket. “I spend most of our outside trips explaining all the herbal matters to you, my Lady, yet you never quite learn. I am truly starting to wonder if you listen at all.” She got up, looking at you, smirking. 

“Nonsense, I do listen to your every word. I simply…” You cast a look at the basket at all the green. “Do not understand much about plants and such. I am not originally from High Garden. So I never had much education in that matter.” You looked back at her, smiling. “I do appreciate your tries to help be less… ignorant.” You chuckled and held her arm, getting up, both moving further along the snow.   
You couldn’t be outside for very long, in fact, no one could, but no snow storm was happening at the moment, so you decided to enjoy every minute of the fresh cold air. 

Back inside the castle a young man, barely grown out of boy hood looked down at the pouch of coins. He paced up and down his small quarters, sweating. His name was Bryan, and he came from Kings Landing. 

He had walked for several days, faced several storms, all for the comfort of the small pouch filled with golden coins. Of course, he was promised even more.   
Bryan was a poor boy, born and raised in Flea Bottom. He was blessed with a pleasant face and strong body, although he was always a bit slimmer than what would be healthy due to the scarce food. Around his fourteenth name day he was blessed with a job scrubbing floors and halls in the Red Keep. It was the best job he could ask for. Not a year later he became the errand boy.   
But a dark shadow had cast her eyes on him. Like a poor small hare being watched by a lioness slowly creeping closer and closer. If you had asked at the time what the boy was scared of he would’ve given several clever and natural answers, but the Queen wouldn’t be one. He hadn’t met her yet.   
One fateful day she, with her slow pacing and cold stare, walked into the throne room, where only Bryan was, scrubbing the floor. He looked at her and his eyes quickly were cast downwards. 

“Y-Your Grace.” He said, obviously very nervous. He bowed respectfully. He was nothing but a small boy and the Queen waved her hand softly and smoothly. He straightened his back up again, sparing a look at her, before turning to resume his work. 

She sat on the chair next to the Throne, but somehow the atmosphere was so serious it was like she had just sat on the Iron Throne. Powerful and dangerous. She was already that, she did not need furniture or a crown for people to know. He scrubbed the floor quickly and silently, eyes glued on the floor.   
Her blue eyes stared at him.   
She had observed the boy and heard his every action from her little… birds. He was a simple boy, fuelled by nothing more than the hope to provide himself and his mother and brothers a better life. Easy to manipulate.  
She made sure no one would get close the throne room. After some silent moments she spoke. 

“You are the errands boy, is it not? Bryan?” She asked, looking down at him. 

He stopped and looked up at her, still very nervous about her presence. “Yes, Your Grace. That’s my name.”

She smiled. “I heard you work very hard.” She got up and slowly walked closer. “You send your every coin earned to your mother and brothers.”

Bryan sat silent watching her move closer. What could she possibly want from him? Still, he answered the Queen. “Yes, I do that. They need it far more than I do, Your Grace.” He said quietly, sighing, but smiling nonetheless. “They still live on Flee Bottom.”

She helped him up, her soft hands placed on his slim shoulders. She smiled warmly, her smile almost mother-like. “I can change that.” She whispered. “Since you are such a darling and helpful boy I will promote you to a better job. With better payment and conditions.”

Bryan couldn’t believe his ear and eyes. “Your Grace- It is a great honour to-“ He was interrupted and his voice died out as the Queen raised her lip to her own lips.   
“Hush, no one can know what promotion you have earned. You have to swear you will not spill the truth to anyone. Not even you own family.” The Queen whispered still with a smile. However his own faded. 

“What will I do?” He whispered, almost afraid to know.

“You will travel to Casterly Rock and inform me of what happens there. Every week I will expect a scroll with information. Write everything because what you may find uninteresting might be precious to me.” She said, still a smile on her lips, but it wasn’t motherly anymore. It resembled more to a viper.

He took a step back, almost tripping on the bucket of water. “I would spy for you? I- I don’t if I can, Casterly Rock is still a relative distant way, even more in the winter-“

“If you go, I will personally make sure your mother and all of your brothers and sisters get a job here in the Red Keep. They would have nice living conditions.” She said, her hands intertwined together, like a proper Queen.

She knew he wouldn’t say no.   
And indeed he couldn’t, Bryan knew so himself, but the Queen, just to make sure he wouldn’t try to run threw him a pouch filled with gold. To buy any insecurity he had about his new job. 

“I will not waste my breath with warning you of what will happen if you betray me.” She whispered, her eyes cold. “I already had this conversation three times before.” 

He held the pouch to his chest tightly, like if he expected someone to just burst in and take it away from him. “What happened to them?” He whispered.

The Queen shrugged. “Two died in the voyage to Casterly Rock. You already know the dangers of traveling in the winter but I believe the payment is more than enough for the level of danger. That will not be the only pouch you will get if you do your job well.” 

He flashed a look down at the small pouch. More gold? He would be able to buy a decent home and land for his family, live well and without poverty… and that was all he ever dreamed about. However curiosity spiked his mind. 

“What happened to the third?” He asked, looking again at the Queen. 

“He deserted, thinking that he could use the gold to buy him company for his bed until the rest of his life.” She smiled viciously at Bryan. “He did succeed, however. He only lived two more nights after that.”

The cold and somewhat proud way Queen Cersei said what had happened to the man made his heart freeze. That woman would not hesitate to kill everyone dear to him if he did not deliver. He had to take the risk. He had to try that his family had a better life. The Queen turned and started to walk away.   
“You have until the next full moon to leave. I expect a raven when you arrive, and do not try to trick me. I will know when you do.” She said as she walked out the door with a cold expression, smile completely gone. 

And that was how he had managed to arrive to Casterly Rock. He had the scroll right in his hand. There he wrote all he could find out, including the pregnancy of Lady (y/n). He hoped with all his heart that Cersei did not plan on causing too much harm, but his family was at stake, and that price was too high to pay if he did not send the raven. 

So, with a deep breath, young Bryan tied the scroll to the raven and sent him flying, watching its wings flap, flying far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's not going in a general good direction for Jaime and you <3


	4. Dark west wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a flashback :D next one will be present time <3
> 
> Also sorry for taking months and month to continue, it's summer time, got is back, and I'm here to write more chapters

*years ago*

Your eyes widened at the view. Casterly Rock was such an important place. Your tiny hands grasped each other tightly. You were only 10 and already you and your brothers and sisters were sent to the Lannisters to 'spend sometime' with their children. You had heard your mother talk about how soon it was to choose suitors for you and your siblings. Two boys and two girls. You were four all relative close to age, except for one brother who was only 6. 

Your steps were unsure. The mansion was huge and everyone and thing seemed so intimidating. Your siblings aware either playing in the courtyard or reading, though you suspected your sister was embroidering something. You, however, had to explore. The decorations were pretty, you'd give them that. You breathing was labored, your dress too heavy and thick for the summery air. The maids would make new ones, that didn't disturb your tiny child mind. Pushing a heavy wooden door you saw an immense library. 

"Look at the size of this study." You whispered to your buttons, stepping in and closing the door. Concern flashed through your thoughts, what if this was Lord Lannister's study? You couldn't be here. You shouldn't even be outside of your maids line of sight, but it seemed impossible to keep you sitting down, unless you had a good book. The blue fabric of the dress softly touched the floor as your calculated steps tried to be as silent as possible. The shelfs were too high for you to reach and those big books really seemed... important. (E/c) eyes spared a glance at the door. It was undisturbed. 

Your tiny frame tried to push the chair from the big desk towards the shelfs. After some minutes of hard labor you managed, making your fair share of noise. No one seemed to hear it. Stepping on top of the chair now you were granted free access to all of the books. Shift slightly the chair and you'd reach the others. For now you were satisfied with the collection in front of your nose. 

"The Lannister house family tree?" That peeked your interest. Your family had a similar book but of your family. It was constantly updated and your name was in one of the latest pages. Waiting to see who you were married to and how many children you had. You rolled your eyes. All marriage and kids, that was the only thing in the minds of adults. What if you had other plans for your life? Your sister seemed unfazed with her equal doom. For her it was so natural it didn't cross her mind to contest it. Obviously, she wasn't thinking about princes and husbands, but when questioned her answer was always a passive shrug and an "Alright, every maid eventually gets a husband."   
Your mind came back to the present with a bit of effort and you pulled the book off its place with quite a bit of strength. It was so heavy. As you were almost done the door suddenly flung open. Heart rate broke records as you suddenly managed to pull the book, making you fall onto the floor on you back, book soundly landing near you, puffing a slight dust cloud. The cold eyes of Tywin Lannister gazed at you laying on the floor, whimpering at the brute fall. 

He slowly helped you up, still wondering what in the seven's name you were doing so far away from the other children. "Are you alright? That was quite the fall." He said, kneeling in front of you. You quickly nodded, almost shaking in fear of what was yet to come. Would he shout at you? What if he hit you? As he reached to pick the book up he noticed you flinching and closing your eyes tightly. 

"I do not hit children. You did not commit a severe crime." He looked at the old book in his hands. "Besides, I wish my children would demonstrate that much interest in books." He smiled slightly at you. "(Y/n), that is your name, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord." You replied automatically, looking upwards as he slowly got up, placing the book in its place, you flashed a disappointed look upon your face but it changed completely as he moved to another shelf and picked yet another book. "This is more suited to your age. You like history?" The cover was blue and it seemed like the book was used fairly a lot as there was no dust covering it.   
"Yes, I do like it a lot." You nodded slightly and took it, reading the cover. "I already read this one, my lord." You said softly. 

He seemed surprised at you words. "Is that so? I did not have the information that you were so well read." He place the book again and gave you another, red cover. This one you accepted and took, holding it close. "You could teach Jaime a thing or two. Match made in heaven." He chuckled quietly, ruffling your hair. "Run along now, Back to your siblings." You couldn't help but to smile and nod, bowing before you left. Wasn't there a dwarf? Why did he never mention. You knew there was one but you hadn't seen him yet. 

Cersei had always looked at you and your siblings as if you were trash. And Jaime seemed... too sure of himself. Surely Lord Tywin didn't want to marry you to such dull boy. You moved not to the courtyard. Too noisy and people would ask where you got the book. The far west tower seemed awfully silent. You barely saw anyone besides maids there. Cersei sometimes looked at that west wing with disgust and you always wondered. What happened there? Or better... what was there? You sat on the tower. This time you dared not to enter any room. You simply sat on the balcony built on the hallway, all the doors closed and no one to disturb you. Your mind spared a moment to gaze outside. It was terribly high but the view was amazing. The sun would be setting in some hours, the sea making a beautiful color, as the sun shone upon it. 

A content sigh left your lips as you finally turned towards the red covered book, opening it. Since the halls and the whole tower seemed to be empty, you read aloud, keeping you focused. After half an hour of reading the book sure was interesting, Lord Tywin had good taste. 

"Interesting book, but makes you wonder if the true events weren't... less fantastic." A boys voice echoed. He whispered, as if he wasn't sure of his intervention. The voice made you drop the book and bounce upwards, looking around. "H-Hello?" You replied.   
And the voice replied. "Hello, my Lady."   
This was terribly odd. Who was in a room in this tower and even more, not showing himself. He seemed to be older than you, by his voice. "Who are you?" You insisted, your (e/c) eyes never stopped searching for the voice. "I am constantly told that is not important. Who am I? No one, I think." 

This was now slightly annoying you. Was he mocking you? "Look, I'm (first name), of house (last name). I demand that you are polite and tell me who you are." You sat down once again, picking the forsaken book off the ground. The voice didn't reply for a bit. "I am Tyrion of house Lannister." This made you immediately look up and look for him once again. The dwarf? You had heard so many stories of him, his horribly deformed limbs, the face seemed like it was melting, and he had a tail. It sounded horrible but once again curiosity won the best of you. The voice must've a nice view of you for it spoke up once again. "I am used to that reaction. Your eyes look around as if you are searching for a strange beast."   
That comment made you feel sad, and you lowered you eyes to the book once again, for respect. This boy was one of Tywin's heirs as well, supposedly wouldn't he want you or your sister to marry him? The thought send shivers up your spine. It was- a bit disgusting to thing you'd have to kiss and see each day something... so deformed. The tales couldn't be that far away from the truth. Since he hadn't showed up you feared the worse. Changing the subject seemed the right thing to do. 

"You said this was a good book. Have you read it?" You flipped through the pages, looking at some of the illustrations in it. "I said it was interesting, my Lady. Not a good book, I have read far better." Your eyes lifted upwards, at nothing really, just closed doors. "You have read far better? You read a lot?" That was new, no one you knew of your age range liked to read that much. In fact, they didn't read that much unless told to. "I have a lot of spare time and silence. I sharpen my mind, since I am no good with a sword. Maybe one day it will be as deadly." He spoke, his eyes on you, even if you couldn't see. It was so lonely up in his tower, much more since his father literally locked him up there. An embarrassment for the Lannister name, was his favorite line. He heard ever since he could listen and understand. He imagined what his father had whispered to his crib as he slept in a deep, unworried sleep. 'You killed your own mother', 'why didn't you go instead', 'a misshapen thing like you shouldn't be considered human'. Tyrian seriously wondered how his father hadn't placed a pillow upon his face and killed him. Perhaps he lacked the heirs, the courage. He missed the time where he slept, thinking he had a family that loved him and protected him. Come to think of it, he never slept knowing that. He always knew that wasn't true. His sister and brother always got everything, and the best, no less. Jaime wasn't bad. In fact, he made this living hell tolerable. 

You nodded slightly, playing with the tips of your hair. "That's the first time I have met someone who likes it as well." You smiled and gazed outside, to the view. "This is a beautiful view to have. I wished I had it back home." You confessed, hoping to distract him, obviously he wasn't there alone because he wanted to. "Quite beautiful, yes. You have other types of view back where you are from. I am sure they are equally as pleasant, if not more, my Lady." You smiled slightly, he was.... interesting. "You don't have to call me that. You can just call me (y/n). When we are alone they are no adults to control our manners." 

A chuckled echoed. "Rebellious? Didn't take you for a rebel, (y/n). Well, same goes for you. After this small chat we can consider each other acquaintances." You nodded slightly and before you could continue Tyrion continued. "But you best be off. It won't be long until dinner time and... well, you are not supposed to be here. Stay out of trouble." He advised. You got up, he was completely right, the sun would soon be setting and the Lannisters were quite punctual when it came to meals and activities. But before you turned to move you froze, looking at the hall, as if you could see him.   
"Are you not going to join us, Tyrion?" You asked, gripping the book tightly. 

"No. I am not." He simply replied. "Did I bother you? Would you rather be alone?" You asked, hopping for an honest answer. He waited a bit to speak up. "No, you did not bother me. It was quite pleasant." You frown and tilted you hear slightly sideways. "Are you absolutely sure?" And he simply confirmed his previous statement. At that you smiled slightly. "I'll come back then." Tyrion wanted to say no. He really did, he wanted her to stay out of the tower because his father locked him up there for a reason. And he was quite straightforwardly informed of that reason. He would be unpleasant to see, and they had important guests. But (y/n) was very nice to have around. She hadn't seen him, perhaps that helped but... he just wanted to have a friend. Someone other than Jaime that he knew they didn't consider him a monster. 

"I'll see you around, little lady (y/n)." He vanished back into the shadows.


End file.
